


Have a Very Merry (First) Christmas

by JaskierOfRivia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied past Geralt/Yennefer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskierOfRivia/pseuds/JaskierOfRivia
Summary: Jaskier leant back, as if preparing to leap up and run away from Geralt. “It’s, umm... it’s 6am.”“6am?!” Geralt groaned, covering his eyes with his hands as he tried to decide whether he wanted to kill Jaskier or kiss him. “I thought you’d be better than Ciri at this whole Christmas morning thing, not worse.”“Yeah, but you love me though,” said Jaskier, thinking better of running away, and instead reaching for his mug of hot chocolate and taking a long drink, as if to stop Geralt from tackling him to the bed.ORJaskier and Geralt celebrate their first Christmas together as a couple
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Have a Very Merry (First) Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just HAD to write a little something something for Christmas for these two, and once this idea popped into my head, I just HAD to write it! Enjoy!

Geralt still couldn’t help that brief little moment of panic when he woke up and realised he was alone in the bed. He reached out across the empty space, the rumpled sheets, and noticed they were still warm to the touch. He hadn’t been up for long, then.

Geralt didn’t have to wait much longer. Jaskier came bounding into the room only moments later, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He was wearing the most ridiculous Christmas sweater Geralt had ever seen; a bright green colour with bauble and tinsel designs, meant to look like a Christmas tree. He also had a Santa hat on his head.

And absolutely nothing else.

“You’re awake!” Jaskier exclaimed, setting down the hot chocolate before practically tackling Geralt, wrapping his arms tightly around him and pressing kiss after kiss to his lips.

“Not as much as you are,” Geralt groaned, even as he kissed Jaskier back each and every time. “What time is it?”

Jaskier didn’t answer. Instead he moved so he was straddling Geralt’s hips, handing him the hot chocolate. “I put a lot of effort into this,” he said, his hand lingering on Geralt’s. “Drink it before it gets cold. I even specially put in the white marshmallows that match your hair.”

Geralt had always had a hard time saying no to Jaskier, even when he really wanted to. Had done since the day they met, even when he thought he _hated_ Jaskier. (Boy, did people tease him for that now.) So he drank the hot chocolate, which was admittedly very delicious, even as he glowered at Jaskier all the while. “You’re avoiding the question,” he said. “What time is it?”

Jaskier grinned that guilty smile of his when he’d done something he knew Geralt wouldn’t like, but would make Jaskier very happy. Still, he didn’t answer, instead taking one of the marshmallows out of Geralt’s otherwise now-empty mug and popping it into Geralt’s mouth. “Doesn’t matter. What matters is you’re awake now, and we have the entire morning to ourselves.”

“ _Jaskier_ ,” Geralt said warningly, that tone in his voice that said _as much as I love you and as much as I think you’re adorable, you better listen to me right fucking now._

Jaskier leant back, as if preparing to leap up and run away from Geralt. “It’s, umm... it’s 6am.”

“6am?!” Geralt groaned, covering his eyes with his hands as he tried to decide whether he wanted to kill Jaskier or kiss him. “I thought you’d be better than Ciri at this whole Christmas morning thing, not worse.”

“Yeah, but you love me though,” said Jaskier, thinking better of running away, and instead reaching for his mug of hot chocolate and taking a long drink, as if to stop Geralt from tackling him to the bed.

“I love my daughter, too. Doesn’t mean I love it when she wakes me up at 7am on Christmas Day, exclaiming that Santa’s been and left a pile of presents under the tree.”

“Well, I don’t know about Santa, but there are presents under the tree, and I’m not talking about the one on my sweater.”

Geralt groaned at Jaskier’s awful joke, but he was smiling now, one hand resting on Jaskier’s bare thigh as he watched his lovers slender throat working, moving as he drank his hot chocolate.

“Beautiful,” Geralt whispered, and Jaskier grinned again as he set his mug back down.

“I knew you’d come around.”

“I can be annoyed and still find you beautiful,” Geralt reminded him. Before Jaskier had time to react, Geralt had flipped them over, pinning Jaskier to the bed by his wrists, kept high above his head.

“Hey there,” Jaskier said, hands twitching as he yearned to reach out and touch Geralt everywhere he could reach. Geralt rarely wore a shirt to bed, and it seemed that the cold of winter was no exception. Geralt’s chest was still as sculpted as the day it was he and Jaskier met, his body littered with faded scars that were marks of his profession and a childhood of wrestling with his brothers. Jaskier had always found them beautiful, like every scar told a story about Geralt’s life. “This isn’t fair, you know, your chest right in front of me, and you won’t let me touch.”

Geralt let in, pressing his rough lips to the top of Jaskier’s brow. “It’s because I know what that will lead to, and we’ve still got stuff to do this morning. Sex later. Trust me, it will be worth the wait.”

“Okay, now I _really_ wanna open presents, like right now.” Jaskier struggled against Geralt’s grip, but Geralt was nothing if not strong, and Jaskier could not break free.

“Nah, I think I’m going to keep you here for a while longer,” Geralt said with a laugh. _God,_ Jaskier loved that laugh. He’d loved it since he’d first heard it, far too long after they’d first met. “Punishment for you waking me up two hours earlier than I wanted to. If you behave yourself, you’ll get your presents.”

“Yes, boss!” said Jaskier, holding ramrod straight for about ten seconds before dissolving into fits of uncontrollable giggling.

Geralt finally gave up, letting go of Jaskier’s wrists and moving so he was lying next to him again. “You are incorrigible,” said Geralt with a sigh, even as he reached for Jaskier’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“I did warn you,” Jaskier reminded him, squeezing Geralt’s hand. They were both smiling, and both Geralt and Jaskier knew that Geralt was feeling fondness and love rather than exasperation and annoyance. “I told you I love Christmas, and this _is_ our first Christmas together as a couple. It’s gonna be the best Christmas in years, no matter how today goes.”

“The only Christmas that could hold a candle to this one was the first Christmas Ciri was old enough to understand what was going on and be excited about Christmas, and Santa and all her presents,” said Geralt. “She’s so excited to spend Christmas with you, you know.”

“Me too.” Jaskier lifted their joint hands to his face, pressing his lips to Geralt’s hand. “When’s Yen bringing her over?”

“About midday. Yen said part of her gift to us for our first Christmas together is ‘giving me the morning off from our daughter so we can fuck for hours without being interrupted’. Her words, not mine.”

Jaskier couldn’t help it; he laughed then, so hard tears were running down his face. “She knows us too well, that ex of yours.”

“Hmm. We do have a lot to thank her for. We wouldn’t have even _met_ if it wasn’t for Yen,” Geralt reminded him.

“And I’ll thank her every day for that,” said Jaskier. “Not always out loud though, or she’d never shut up about it.” As if to punctuate that thought Jaskier kissed Geralt again, long and soft and sweet. _God_ , Jaskier could spend all day kissing Geralt. His lips were far from soft, and that little bit of stubble on his face often tickled and itched Jaskier. But far from hating it, Jaskier _loved_ it. The slight burning alighted all of Jaskier’s senses in all parts of his body, made him feel alive, warm, full of love. And it allowed him to show Geralt how much he loved him, how much he meant to him, how important and kind and _good_ he was. How he was Jaskier’s whole world, and everything that Jaskier needed in his life. How he _was_ good enough for Jaskier, despite what the self-deprecating bastard had once thought.

Neither man had any idea how long they just lay there kissing each other; lazily and with hunger, fast and slow, rough and gentle. It was actually Geralt who pulled away first, putting a single finger to Jaskier’s lips when he tried to chase after him again. Jaskier, ever the flirt and annoying little shit that he was, took Geralt’s finger into his mouth and sucked on it as suggestively as he could, maintaining eye contact with Geralt all the while.

“I don’t know how I even put up with you sometimes,” Geralt sighed, trying furiously not to laugh or jump Jaskier’s bones. He wasn’t sure which.

“Because you love me, and you think I’m the most gorgeous person you’ve ever seen so you want to fuck me constantly,” Jaskier replied promptly, releasing Geralt’s finger.

“Hmm,” was all Geralt had to say, but they both knew that Jaskier was right. Eventually he shifted, lifting himself out of bed so Jaskier would have no choice to get up if he wanted to follow him. “Since you’re the one who woke us up before the fucking sun, do you wanna go do presents or what? Because trust me, one of these is something you’re going to want to see _before_ Yennefer brings Ciri over.”

Highly intrigued now, Jaskier leapt out of bed again, all thoughts of kissing Geralt forever now forgotten. He bounded into the living room, moving even faster than Geralt in his eagerness, flopping onto the couch like an excited child. The living room was covered with every garish and bright and sparkling Christmas decoration under the sun, thanks to both Jaskier and Ciri. Geralt could have sworn the Christmas decorations had actually _expanded_ since Geralt had gone to bed.

“Did you put up _more_ decorations while I was sleeping?” Geralt asked.

“Of course not,” said Jaskier easily, but with that tone in his voice that meant that Geralt _knew_ he was lying. They may have been dating for mere months, but they’d known each other for years. Sometimes, Geralt thought he knew Jaskier better than he knew himself. “Can we do presents now?”

“I’m never going to complain about Ciri’s enthusiasm on Christmas morning ever again,” Geralt muttered, but he did as Jaskier requested, moving over to the tree that was far too tall and too decorated for Geralt’s liking. (Once again, that had been entirely Jaskier and Ciri’s doing, and Geralt loved them both so much he just let them do it.)

“This one’s gotta wait til last,” said Geralt, gesturing towards a seemingly unassuming package addressed to Jaskier in Geralt’s surprisingly neat handwriting. “But you can open the rest of yours first.”

The pile of presents stacked haphazardly under the tree was actually rather large, but they weren’t all for Geralt or Jaskier or even Ciri. There were presents for Geralt’s brothers, Lambert and Eskel, his father Vesemir, Yennefer and her girlfriend Triss, and even Yennefer’s mother figure Tissaia. Geralt’s presents for Jaskier were wrapped in jet black paper with gold writing and trimming, and Jaskier’s presents to Geralt were wrapped in brightly coloured paper decorated with Santa, reindeers, snowmen and presents, among other things. It was very _them_.

Jaskier bounced up and down eagerly where he sat. Geralt was starting to become convinced that Jaskier was hamming it up at least a little bit just for Geralt’s own benefit. “Come on, you grumpy snowman, you!” Jaskier exclaimed. “I’m going to be 107 years old before I open a single present! I wanna see what my boyfriend got me for our first Christmas together!”

“Be patient, Jask,” Geralt admonished, but there was fondness and love in his voice. He picked up a rather large, box-shaped present and carried it over to Jaskier rather carefully. “Here you are then.”

Geralt remained standing next to Jaskier, watching him rather nervously. He’d schooled his face to show very little emotion, but Jaskier knew him well enough to notice the slightest change in his expression, and to recognise exactly how he was feeling. Whatever this present was, clearly Geralt was desperate for Jaskier to like it.

Jaskier removed the wrapping paper surprisingly carefully, and was immediately taken by the leather bound book within. The front was decorated with a large, white wolf head, mouth open as if poised to growl or howl or bite. Surrounding the wolf were delicate yellow flowers; buttercups and dandelions. Jaskier knew it was meant to represent himself and Geralt, given his nickname for Geralt and the meaning of Jaskier’s name.

“It’s _gorgeous…_ ” Jaskier breathed, stroking the front cover almost reverently.

“Eskel helped me make it,” Geralt said, studying Jaskier, still sounding rather unsure of himself and his gift. “Considering this type of stuff is what he does. You can use it for anything, of course, but I was thinking you could use it for your songwriting, and-”

Geralt was silenced when Jaskier put his present down, standing up to meet Geralt and smashing their lips together. He kissed and he kissed and he _kissed_ , to the point that Geralt looked almost punch-drunk when Jaskier pulled away.

“Does… does that mean you like it then?” Geralt asked, has voice sounding rather hoarse.

“It means it’s the best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten,” said Jaskier with a laugh. He saw the slightest tinge of a blush on Geralt’s cheeks, and Jaskier knew Geralt had to be feeling pretty damn _good_ to even blush at all. “I would say it was the best gift I’ve received ever, but you fucked me for the first time on my birthday, so…”

It was Geralt’s turn to laugh then, long and loud and hard, before expertly moving around Jaskier to take his place on the couch. “My turn,” he said simply, with that little head tilt that had first set Jaskier’s heart aflutter so very long ago.

Jaskier headed over to the tree in only a few steps, returning to Geralt with an armful of presents. “I want to watch you open all your presents at once, so I can get to this mysterious present that we absolutely cannot have Ciri find out about,” Jaskier explained.

“We still have hours, Jask,” said Geralt, but he still opened his arms wide for Jaskier to dump the presents into.

As he opened his presents, Geralt was reminded of all the times he’d mentioned things to Jaskier but thought his boyfriend wasn’t paying attention. There was the exact watch Geralt had admired in a jewellery store window, that perfectly matched his wedding ring and that he wasn’t sure how Jaskier managed to afford it; there were new boots to wear while riding Roach; there was even a series of good quality, different coloured hair ties and matching headbands.

“How did you...” Geralt breathed, almost stroking his new boots. Jaskier had even gotten the size exactly right, and that was very difficult when buying shoes for Geralt.

“Since I was a child, I’ve gotten very good at looking like I’m not listening to someone properly, when in fact I’m actually paying very close attention,” said Jaskier with a smirk. “It’s one of my most important skills.”

“One of?”

“My skills in the bedroom being the top of that list,” said Jaskier, earning himself a whack with a cushion from Geralt.

“Jaskier, in my opinion, there are a few other skills more important than your skills in bed,” said Geralt, standing up for the sole purpose of putting his arms around Jaskier’s waist. He grinned at his lover, mirth dancing in his golden eyes.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” said Jaskier, grinning too, almost swaying in Geralt’s arms as he ran a hand through his lover’s hair. Not for the first time, Jaskier found himself glad he and Geralt were almost of a height. “God, I love this hair. Love staring at it, love running my fingers through it, love holding onto it as you fuck into me…”

“The way you make me happy and make me feel good about myself, even when I can’t see that good, is top of _my_ list of your most important skills,” said Geralt, unconsciously leaning into Jaskier’s touch as he always did. “So yes, that _was_ a compliment. Now do you want your last two gifts, or do you want to have to wait until after Ciri’s gone to bed tonight, and we’ve had dinner at Vesemir’s?”

Jaskier immediately pulled away from Geralt, so fast that Geralt couldn’t help but laugh. “You know I love presents, especially when they come from you. You always put such thought into them, even _before_ we were a couple.”

“I-”

“No, don’t you start,” said Jaskier warningly. “Don’t you dare say anything like you feel like you have to impress me, or you feel like you don’t deserve me so you need to do things to prove otherwise, or that I deserve more than you can give me. I deserve you, and you deserve me, and that’s the end of that.”

“Alright, alright,” said Geralt softly, and waited for Jaskier to notice he was sincerely smiling before he turned around to gather Jaskier’s last two presents. He held one back, before holding the other one out to Jaskier. “This one first.”

This time Jaskier ripped the paper open, to reveal the long, thick, warm black jacket within. He held it up to examine it, one hand stroking over the silver buttons, his mouth hanging half open. “Geralt…”

“I know you feel the cold quite badly,” Geralt started to explain. “And your old winter coat was starting to wear out, plus I figured that black with silver buttons goes with everything, so…”

“I _love_ it Geralt,” Jaskier said, still admiring the coat, stroking it with one hand. “It’s perfect. And you’re right, black _does_ go with everything. I can wear the brightest of colours underneath and the coat will still match!”

“I’m glad you like it, really,” said Geralt. “I asked Yen and Triss for their opinion, and they insisted you’d like it, but still I worried.”

“You have good taste for clothes for me, I know you do,” said Jaskier, a cheeky smile on his face. “You know _how_ I know this? Because you like when I get all dressed up and look nice, you _know_ when I look nice, and you know what _makes_ me look nice. You did good, love.”

Jaskier set his new coat down ever-so-gently, before throwing his arms around Geralt’s neck, kissing him long and hard. “How many times have we kissed this morning?”

“No idea,” said Geralt, even as he reached behind him. “You’ve initiated most of them. I believe I’ll catch up later, though.” He presented the last present to his boyfriend, and Jaskier’s heart rate spiked instantly.

 _This_ was the present Jaskier had been waiting for, the one that Geralt had been hinting at and mentioning, the one that Jaskier had to open before Yennefer brought Ciri over. Jaskier knew what kind of _situation_ the present would be used in (and they had definitely been planning on doing that anyway), but he had absolutely no idea what the present itself could be.

“You might wanna sit down for this one. I know how you can get weak kneed at certain things,” Geralt joked. Jaskier put his hands on his hips, intending to stand his ground (he wasn’t sure why, just for the sake of being contrary maybe, or just because he was _Jaskier_ ). But then Geralt cocked his head to one side again, smiling so softly and yet in that way that set Jaskier _burning_ , and Jaskier dropped into the couch again.

“Hurry up then,” Jaskier said, reaching out for the present with grabbing hands motions. Geralt laughed at Jaskier’s antics ( _god_ , he was cute), before finally handing him his last present.

“Be careful opening that,” Geralt warned. “What’s inside could rip. It’s very delicate.”

“I’m even _more_ curious now,” said Jaskier, feeling the lightness of the present, before finding the seam and gently pulling it open. “ _Fuck…_ ”

“Is that a good ‘fuck’, or a bad ‘fuck’?” Geralt asked, and Jaskier couldn’t help but snort.

“Good. Definitely, very, very, _very_ good. _Fuck_ , Geralt, these are _perfect_.”

Jaskier pulled the items out of the paper, holding them up one at a time to get a closer look at them. The first one was a black lace thong, low rise, and the pattern made out of the lace-

“Are these dandelions and buttercups?” Jaskier exclaimed, tracing the lace shapes with one finger.

“As soon as I saw these, I knew I had to buy it for you,” Geralt explained simply. “It’s just _you_. As soon as I saw them, I knew they were meant for you. And then I found other pieces to go with them, and I just… I couldn’t help but imagine fucking you while you wear them, pulling the thong down enough to expose your hole and your cock, holding onto the garter belt while I fuck into you…”

“There’s a garter belt?” Jaskier exclaimed, dropping the thong and picking up what had to be the garter belt. This one was black too, and oh so _soft_. God, this would be comfortable to wear in bed, so soft and wonderful against his skin as he and Geralt did whatever took their fancy at that moment. “Fuck, I wanna wear it now.”

“Now do you see why I wanted to open this long before Ciri showed up?” Geralt said. Jaskier couldn’t do anything but nod eagerly as he continued to examine his new gifts. “God, Jask, the things I wanna do while you’re wearing one or two or all of this things. Touch myself while you’re tied to the bed by your wrists and you’re wearing all of these, and you can’t do anything but get all worked up, open myself up and prepare myself to ride your dick, admiring how fucking beautiful you look. I also _really_ want to play with your tits through that bra I got you do. Make you feel so damn _good_.”

Jaskier finally pulled out the last piece of underwear. This one was a bra, black lace as well, designed with dandelions and buttercups as the matching piece to the thong. Geralt was right; it _would_ feel good to have Geralt play with his nipples while he was wearing this. And Jaskier would look damn gorgeous in the whole set, if he did say so himself. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

Geralt clearly noticed, and he bent down to kiss Jaskier again, nipping at his bottom lip. “Merry Christmas, Jaskier,” he whispered against his mouth. “I can see you’re ready to go back to bed. Let me show you exactly what I imagined with this lingerie.”

Geralt took Jaskier’s gifts in one hand, holding out his other hand to the other man. Jaskier took it willingly, letting Geralt lead him back to the bedroom. Jaskier was sure that before long, he’d have Geralt _thanking_ him for waking them up so early.

Yes, this was definitely going to be Jaskier’s best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JaskierOfRivia)


End file.
